


4th of July

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack
Summary: There's more to the 4th then you think.
Kudos: 3





	4th of July

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this last year, on the 4th like I did with Canada Day but I was busy and then writer's block hit me over the head. I finished this rest of this technically yesterday on the 4th. I wanted to post it on the 4th, however I'm probably going to forget it by next year. This means posting it now a small amount of time after the 4th ended. I kind of find it funny that I remembered Canada then forgot America. Happy 4th of July!

Alfred chuckled as he watched the nations talk with each other during his annual birthday bash. England turned to him with one raised eyebrow. 

“What are you laughing about?” Matthew and Francis walk over hearing the question. 

“That none of the nation’s really know what the 4th of July really is.” Alfred moves his hands in a sweeping motion gesturing to the whole party.

“Vhat?” Germany’s voice is heard a little bit away from the group where he is standing with the Axis. Alfred rolls his eyes then gestures to Colorado to turn on the speakers. He is handed a microphone by Maine.

“Hey everyone.” All the nations look around confused. “I have speakers around my house. It’s a great way to keep all 56 of my children in line. Anyway, I realized that all of you don’t know what the 4th of July is really about.” Some nations look at each other.

“It’s your birthday. So it’s about when you became a nation, aru!” China yells. Alfred looks down.

“No. It’s so much more than that. Yeah, it’s my birthday but it’s celebrated for much, much, more by my people. I’m the first and only nation founded on the idea your life belongs to you. The founders believed that it’s the government's job to protect these ideas. It’s about the people’s freedom. It’s also about the men and women who have died to keep my country free. Those who first fought in the Revolution and all the wars after to defend all of my states and me.” 

Utah steps up. “We also celebrate our military branches of today. Those who are serving. It’s a great way to appreciate what it means for those who live here. The fact that they do so much to keep us safe and give us peaceful lives. That they serve for us. We celebrate all they do. So yeah, we celebrate it as a birthday but that’s only one reason. Happy Birthday Dad.” 

Utah smiles at him and stands off to the side as D.C. takes the mic.

“We usually think of how the people view the 4th of July. The happiness that comes from all the celebrations. The heartwarming love of just gathering in peace and taking a day to not really worry about things. A day for fun and enjoying family. It means so much to the people and we think of that. That’s really what makes the day so enjoyable. A day for the people to be thankful and celebrate everything great about living here, for everyone.” 

D.C. walks over to Utah and while passing his dad and whispers, “Happy Birthday.” 

Alfred takes the mics back. “You guys can continue the party now. There will be an announcement about fireworks later.” 

The countries look back at each other and go back to the conversations that they were in before. Later the announcement about the fireworks was made. The nations watch the fireworks. After some cleaning the nations go into the house and head to their guest rooms. They fall asleep with surprising information.


End file.
